The Ghost of You
by DannielleLehnsherr
Summary: Un rompimiento. Un addicion. Alguien roto. Un nuevo amor. Talvez eso conforma la tipica vida de un adolescente promedio pero ni Kurt, Sebastian o Blaine son adolescentes promedios. Ellos viven al dia y aunque no lo admiten solo buscan encontrarse a ellos mismos. Klaine/Kurtbastian/Seblaine


Holi !

Soy Danni y esta es mi primera historia de Glee. Y pues ojala les guste este intento

No hay endgames, pero hay 2 parejas establecidas ahorita.

Kurtbastian y Seblaine. Si Sebastian va andar de loco pero todo se resolvera como vaya avanzando.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy and FOX owned it.

Atencion: Contiene referencias de automutilacion, alcoholismo.

* * *

_Quien diria que todo iba pasar asi._

_Nadie esperaba que Kurt y Blaine terminaran asi. Que Blaine reaccionara de esa manera, fue algo tan inusual pero al mismo tiempo algo preocupante_

_Todo empezo ese dia._

_**Flashback.**  
_

_**"¿Porque Kurt?" Blaine intentaba mantener las lagrimas, pero cada vez podía menos. Kurt en otro lado estaba perplejo el solo quería que siguieran como amigos, el no quería perder a Blaine y mas le daba miedo que pudiera hacer el sabia de lo que Blaine era capaz, era una bomba de tiempo y lo peor es que después de esto fuera a explotar. El ya lo había intentado una vez y aunque que Blaine no sabia, cuando paso eso Kurt estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo "Blaine, yo te amo pero esta distancia nos esta afectando" Blaine camino había la banca y se sentó "Kurt yo.. nunca te hize daño, nunca te engañe, y lo peor es que al final fuiste tu el que me esa haciendo daño, el que esta rompiéndome el corazón. Dime la verdad, alguna vez te importe ?" Esto hizo que Kurt derramara una lagrima, volteo y vio a Blaine a los ojos "Esta relación no es sana para nosotros dos" Kurt se acerco mas a Blaine y con su mano le sostuvo la muñeca y con la otra mano le levanto la manga "Cada vez que haces esto, no solo te dolía a ti, me dolía a mi, cada corte era una cicatriz en mi cuerpo.." Hizo una pausa "Blaine explicame porque, explicame por que nunca entendiste que no estaba solo, siempre estuve aqui, para ti" Blaine trato de alejar de el "Blaine, promete que no haras nada, prometeme que estaras bien" Blaine se paro y dio un paso de Kurt "Adios Kurt" le avento su bowtie y se fue caminando.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_Nadie volvio a ver a Blaine desde ese dia, Blaine se dio de baja en la escuelo lo ultimo que vieron de el en McKinley fue su celular roto adentro de su casillero, se escapo de su casa, llevandose solo una maleta y dinero que tenia en el banco. __Kurt nunca dejo de hablar a su casa, a Dalton, a McKinley, todos los dias hablaba a preguntar si alguien lo habia visto, pero en un particular dia recibio una llamada._

"Kurt Hummel ?" Pregunto una voz grave, Kurt trato de recordar donde habia escuchado esa voz, el sabia que la habia escuchado hace mucho "Si soy yo" El tipo en la otra linea suspiro "Hola Kurt, soy Sebastian Smythe" Sebastian ... en su mente regresaron las memorias cuando este le avento un slushie a Blaine, o cuando trato de extorsionar a Rachel, las multiples veces que trato de coquetear con Blaine "Que rayos, quieres Smythe ?" dijo con el tono molesto que tenia siempre que hablaba con el, aunque Sebastian les habia pedido perdon, este no creia una sola palabra, y siguio con la misma actitud hacia el "Algo paso con Blaine ?" Le dijo con un tono nervioso "Para que quieres saber Smythe para tratar de andar con el, o algo" el hablo con un tono molesto "Blaine lleva un mes viniendo a Scandals, se la pasa tomando por horas, y despues se va ya todo borracho..." trato de mantener la calma "Tengo miedo de lo que es ahora, puedo preguntar que paso" Kurt solto el telefono y lo avento la cama, trato de aguantar la calma y empezo a respirar mas agitadamente, se acerco a su celular y se lo puso en su oreja "Blaine y yo rompimos, pero el desapareció del mundo, no volvi a saber nada mas de el" soltó una lagrima a su mano, todo esto era su culpa, su nunca hubiera cortado con Blaine nada de esto hubiera pasado "Kurt, tranquilizate" no sabia por que pero esas palabras habian sido recomfortantes "¿Podemos vernos Kurt?" Este sonrio un poco y le contesto "Claro Bas, donde nos veriamos ?" la voz en la otra linea sono mas alegre "Kurt, sigues en Nueva York, por que justamente voy para allá, mi papa ya me inscribio a la NYU, para estudiar derecho iba ir mañana a checar mi cuarto y mi compañero, asi que podemos vernos, podemos ir a algun cafe por Times Square" Sebastian iba vivir en Nueva York. Sebastian Smythe iba a vivir en Nueva Yorñ, no sabia por que pero parecia que su corazón habia olvidado lo de Blaine y empezo a dar brincos de felicidad "Claro Bas, nos vemos mañana" Este colgo inmediatamente, dejando un Kurt confundido, emocionado a la vez que por alguna razón se alegraba de que Sebastian iba vivir en Nueva York.

BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA (Blaine An...)

"Dos mas de Whiskey" Blaine siguio sentando en la banca, enfrente del Bartender, enfocado en su bebida y no mirando a ningun lado. Desde hace 2 meses que termino con Kurt, mas bien que Kurt corto con el y aun no podia superar las palabras que este le habia dicho, cada enunciado dia con dia lo repetia en su mente, el trataba de quemarlas con el alcohol pero ahi seguian, pegadas a su cerebro, el era tan estupido para haber creido que alguien podia amarlo, mentiras, todo fue mentrias "Te odio Kurt" dijo fuertemente casi gritando, todos lo voltearon a ver, y aunque el no le importaba el sabia que eso no era verdad, nunca podria odiarlo. Tomo su ultimo trago de whiskey cuando comenzo a sentirse raro y se cayo en el piso "Te amo" fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Ojala que les guste.

Esto pasa cuando Kurt esta en NY.

Recuerden si les gusto comente, y pues acuerdense de que un Review es una critica para mejorar esto.

BYE


End file.
